A Real Character
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: What happens when D is thrown into our dimension and I find him! What happens when other things come with him! What the heck will my parents say! (rating may change. R&R please)
1. If You Ever!

Welcome to the fic! This is my first Vampire Hunter D fic (after watching Bloodlust. No, I haven't seen any other things about D so give me some rom on that too. I'm doing this my way) so please give me a little leeway. This fic is based on me and my friends. Thanks for being my peeples! I might switch to using my friend's real names if they tell me I can. But: till then, the names, other than mine, will be as fake as the grass you put in Easter baskets. I don't know how this is gonna turn out so forgive me if it doesn't turn out like I wanted. (If it does that, I might delete it. I dunno)   
  
Thoughts: Thought-ity thought thought. Still thiking!  
  
Speech: " La LA LALALA!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat,JJ,Oni, and Doma where all playing football at the park that was about two blocks away from Kat's house. It was a very sunny day, hot as the fires of hell and yet, they still had fun running around and sweating their butts off.A tipical Summer day in California's Bay Area. The four had been playing for HOURS in the heat and where sweating like all heck.  
  
Kat: *panting* Lets...go take a break...   
  
The rest nod silently as they flop down under the willows that grow there even though there is no water.   
  
JJ: Aww man...I am never doing this again...  
  
Oni: *rolls eyes* That's what you said last time, dummy.  
  
Doma: Can't we all just be QUIET for a minute?!  
  
All immediately shut their mouths as Doma folds her hands behind her head. After a little while, maybe thirty minutes...  
  
Oni: I gotta go home... My mom's gonna kill me if this heat doesn't.  
  
JJ: Yeah, and I gotta walk across town so I'll be home in...oh, say an hour.  
  
Kat: You guys can go. I'll stay here. I wanted a tan anyway.  
  
Doma: *lives down the street* I'm heading home too....eeeeven though the AC isn't exactly up to par...  
  
Kat: Damn, am I that boring?  
  
Laughter rings though the park as they all bust up. Everyone but Kat got up.  
  
Kat: Well, anyway, bye guys.   
  
The reast as they walk away: Later!   
  
Kat: Ugh...and the boredom begins. I can't belive they had to go already. I guess I should be too... But hey, It'll take me a whole 2 minutes to get home if I'm slow. Oh well.  
  
Kat lay in the shade until there was none left... it was exactly noon and this black-hole-ish thing appeared in the sky above the other side of the park, near the school fence.  
  
Kat: *stares at it* O__O! What the hell?!  
  
A black figure dropped out of it, landing hard causing dust to fill the air around it. Another, larger black thing dropped out if it. It looked like a freaking horse but hey, this was wierd in the first place. Kat hestistated but finally ran over to it. She gulped as she found her way through the dust to one of the things that had landed and knelt to it. She was keeping up to her mostly fearless additude as she reached out and touched it. Her hand landed on another...  
  
Kat: Holy... It's a guy...   
  
She waited for the dust to clear as she sat there in shock. She stared on at the now appearing figures. They both lay still in the afternoon sun. As usual, nobody in that town really cared what went on in the park unless it had to do with drugs. Then they just wanted some. She watched as a horse and it's rider appeared from the dust. The horse seemed fine. It was getting up already...  
  
Kat: Holy crap...! I'm freaking dreaming... This guy-- No way! But...wait...if he's out here... He's gonna end up Kentucky fried...   
  
She looked onto the half-human, half-vampire, hunter that she knows as D. Well, she was [retty dang sure it was him anyway.   
  
Kat: He's a cartoon..!! I'm going insane. Walk away. Just walk...   
  
She started to get up but aww man! The anime lover in her was dying to get out.   
  
He's gonna die if that is him...Even if it isn't that guys toast. Check out his horse!! It has to be him.. I've never seena horse like that...In this world anyway.  
  
Kat: Okay, man...I'll get you outta here if you dont go balistic...   
  
She tried to pick him up butt accidentally dropped him. Aw, what. She was a twelve year old trying to pick up a full grown man plus however much that sword weighs.  
  
Kat: o.o;;; Pre-sorry...   
  
She tried again, looking over to the horse.  
  
Kat: A little help!?   
  
It didnt budge. Not an inch.  
  
Kat: -__-; You suck. Fine.. Hope you can make it D, 'cause this is gonna take me a while..   
  
She finally was able tp pick him up. Damn, it looked odd but hey, she wasn't concerned. She looked to the horse again and said sternly.  
  
Kat: You'd better freaking FOLLOW me at least!   
  
It huffed at her as she struggled to stand while holding it's master. She stumbled along the dirt pathway to the sidewalk and the crosswalk. Across she walked, horse in tail, carrying an anime character.   
  
Kat: Well, you guys said nothing exciting happens around here...How freaking wrong where you?! Uuugh...  
  
After about ten minutes, she finally reached the front door of her two bedroom, one bath house. I don't know how exactly she got the door open. Her parents where out, taking her brother to the pediatrician for a check up so for now, she was cool. She set D in her room/gameroom in a lazyboy chair. The horse followed her inside. She didnt even say anything about it as she flipped on the AC full blast. She flopped down in the other lazyboy.  
  
Kat: You'd better wake up soon. My parents are gonna freak..   
  
She flipped on the Gamecube and started playing Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicals. After a good while of sitting there...  
  
D: Ungh..................  
  
He didn't open his eyes but she figured he was okay. She just was intent on beating the boss she was on. The horse slept by her bed... She almost started a screaming match with the beast until it looked at her like it could rip her to shreds... Then she just backed off. She suddenly grit her teeth and shut off the game. She took a deep breath and looked at D, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
  
Kat: My parents are gonna kill me.... Wake up..! I've got a freaking horse in my bedroom!!  
  
D's pale hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist tightly. His eyes snapped open.  
  
Kat: OW OW OW!!! Let goooooo!!! I save your sorry butt and you break my arm?! Damn!  
  
He finally let go and gave her the look of: That hurt? She took her arm back and rubbed her wrist.   
  
Kat:Before you even ask, you're in California in a different dimension than you're supposed to be in the year 2004. No, I'm not joking and no, I have no bad intentions although I will if you grab me like that EVER again!Oh and your sword is over by the horse. He barely even let me touch the thing.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will Kat do about the freaking horse in her room?! Or hell, D for that matter?! Find out next time I feel like updating!  
  
Review Please! (Be gentle...) 


	2. D, Animal Crossing and A Fence?

Heeeeeya! Second chapter on the way! BTW: I'm going to review for errors once the story is finished so just live with my typos for now. Thank you! Thanks, everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Onward and upward!  
  
One more thing! You'll have to wait for the Marcus Brothers. They'll be in here!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, about three hours later when Kat's parents returned she locked D and the horse in her room.  
  
Kat's Mom: Leave your doors open so the air circulates. *As she puts away her shoes*  
  
Kat: Err...well...I LIKE it hot in my room. Yeah! I like it that way!  
  
Kat's Dad: o__o???   
  
Kat: Er...Uh...I'm gonna go take a nap!   
  
Kat rushes to her room and slams the door behind her. She finds D playing Gamecube. Animal Crossing too.  
  
D: -____-;;;;;;;;   
  
Kat: Yeah, my little bro plays it.  
  
Kat flops down in th other chair to watch as D fumbles with the controller.  
  
D: How do you win...???????  
  
Kat: I dont think you ever do..  
  
D: You mean theres no end.....?  
  
Kat: Nope. You just keep playing and playing until you get pissed at it and then you dont end up playing it for months.   
  
  
  
D set the controller down.  
  
D: Turn it off.  
  
Kat: I'm waiting.  
  
Kat folds her arms over her chest.  
  
D: Please... *Reluctantly*  
  
Kat: ^___^!! Okay!   
  
Kat turns off the gamecube.  
  
Kat's bro, Ron: She's talking to herself in there...  
  
Kat's mom: Yes, honey...  
  
---- The Next day ----  
  
Kat's parents and brother did not know about D or the horse yet. She let the horse out in the morning. Before sunrise in the cool air, Kat went out to her trampoline the back yard and jumped gaily. It was only oh, 4 AM but she was wide awake. She didnt even hear D come out or see him watching her. She stopped then and sat, looking at the distant rolling hills....Beautiful in the dim light. D said calmly as no to startle her.  
  
D: Tell your mother you'll be home late...  
  
Kat as she looks to him: Hm? Why?  
  
D: You'll see.  
  
He walked silently into the front yard to his horse. Kat was actually ready fro school so she followed, backpack on her shoulders.  
  
Kat, shyly: Hey D....Can....can I have a ride?  
  
D noded slowly and mounted the sharp-toothed beast. He held out a hand to her. Kat took his hand and mounted in front of him. He held the reins in front of her, kicked the horse and off they went...into...the city streets on a black horse.   
  
Kat as people shriek and stare at them.:Just a little conspicuous...no big deal.   
  
Kat spotted her friend Jean, another anime fan on her way to school. She asked D to slow up a bit so she could talk to her for a moment. He complied.   
  
Kat: Hey Jen!  
  
Jen: Hey Ka-  
  
Jen froze as she looked up to one of her favorite characters. He jaw dropped. She walked along side them stil in utter disbelief.   
  
That day after the agonizing, migrane endusing day at school with D, she snapped on all of her things you cant wear as school. Such as, her spiked choker, bracelets, studded shoes (Almost like Yugi's just with more metal) and ect. She did up hert makeup as with every day. Dark to go with her black clothes. She wore either dark purple or black everything. Her backpack was bloodred and black too. She mounted in front of D as before... They where both silent the whole way exept for a few things said by Left Hand although neither really listened. D jind of half listenened. It was a rainy day and bitter cold. Kat had no coat but she didnt seem to care. Once, D was tempted to ask if she was cold but he didnt. He was getting to know that she would snap back. Kat was too busy in her own little world to notice D was heading the wrong way until he spoke.  
  
D: Hold on.  
  
Kat: *alarmed, having been daydreaming and off in space* Huh?!  
  
D: Hold on.  
  
He said again patiently. He sped up to a full gallop and then even faster. Kat blinked as she held onto the horse's mane. Now, let me tell you, its not always the most comforting thing to be going faster than the cars on the road with a half-vampire while hanging onto a horse that hates you. But this took it to new extremes. He drove the horse straight towards a fence at full speed. It was a residential area so all the fences led into people's backyards until they reached the golf course on the other side.   
  
Kat: Are you crazy?!   
  
He went persistantly forward and-!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dont you hate that? Aw well. The next chapter will be out soon. The story is powered by reviews! 


	3. An Open Lane On A CA Highway?

I'll just start this off without flapping my lips too much. Thanks everyone for reading! I hope I'm doing Vampire Hunter D justice in my fic! ^_^ If I'm not, for god's sake tell me so I can fix it. I'm open to suggestions and critiscisim at all times. (No flames though. Thats just mean. Although I haven't gotten any yet so I'm happy!!) And I said I wasnt going to talk much... Oh well. Here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat cloased her eyes and cluched D's arm with one hand, still hanging onto the horse with the other.   
  
Kat: Ah yes. I shall die skewered on a fence... Or break somthing...Pleeeeease know what you're doing cause I can't look!  
  
For a moment she felt the sensation of being in the air followed by a jarring thud. She opened her eyes. They where still going. Sure, they where in sombody's backyard but one they went to the next fence, barely having enough umph to get over. She losened her grip a little on D's arm. This relived him since she'd been cutting off all ciculation. Fence after fence they jumped, kids in their backyards hollering and cheering for them. They then reached the tenth hole on the golf course with one lest leap. Of course, D was perfectly calm and had that, "I dont feel anything, really." look on his face as usual.   
  
Kat: You're either insane or a genious...I'm not sure which at the moment.   
  
D: I'll take either.  
  
Kat looks back to him and laughs. When she turnes forward again, D smiles slightly. They where going at a steady trot now and heading towards the freeway right behind the first hole.  
  
Kat: Umm... D....How do you plan on getting overt the freeway? There anren't any overpasses for miles.  
  
D: Just hang on.  
  
He said, just like last time as he kicked the horse hard, making it leap the fence that separated the speeding bustle of the freeway to the peaceful course. The horse nolted out into traffic, clomping on car hoods and creating terrible dents. When they reached an empty lane... it was unusual... D let down on the horse a good bit since there where no cars to be seen in the slow lane. Kat knew better.   
  
Kat: Reins...  
  
D raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kat: Now!   
  
Kat took the reins from him. D didnt put a fight. It wasnt worth it. She started down the highway at full speed, an 18 wheeler now could be seen behind them.  
  
Kat: Man, you need to get out more! There is NEVER a completely open lane on a freeway in California without road closure or it being like 2 in the morning! Heeya!   
  
She pulled the beast over to the shoulder , running alongside the truck. Shewaved to the driver and pulled off into the median. She then, without hesitation proceded to cross the other side of the freeway and end up in the backroads. She then handed control over to D. He still didnt look surprised but he was thinking it.  
  
D: Thank you.  
  
Kat: Noooo problem...  
  
Silence ensued as D led the horse into the hills that where only occupied by occasional trees and some cattle.   
  
He rode up to the top of one of the hills, dismounting by a lonesome tree. He helped Kat down and then leaned against the tree.  
  
Kat *wideeyed at the surrounding which in the now evening light where stunning. The freeway was nowhere to be seen only the first of the citly lights below where visible*:Wow! How did you-  
  
D: I saw you gaze at them. I thought you might wonder whats up here.  
  
Kat hugged him for a moment. She actually was almost as tall as him without the hat. She ran off into the fields, leaving her hug as thank you. It was a perfect substitute for him. Kat flipped in the field gaily, the horse chewing the half dead grass that covered the ground. D just stood there watching her until she came and flipped up into the tree that he stood under. By then is was quite late and oh so cold. The sky was clear now and she was tired. She didnt want to leave though. In only moments Kat shivered. It was, as I said very, very cold. It didnt seem to really phase D, what with wearing so much stuff. Kat only wore a tshirt and pants. He climbed up next to her and loked to her.  
  
D: Want to go home?  
  
Kat: N-no th-thanks.... I'm ok-kay..  
  
Kat yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as would be polite...even though she'd never done so before. Her head bobbed for a moment and she fell back falling off the branch a bit but was quickly caught by D's bleach white hand. He held her up, pretty reluctantly for a moment, not being to used or fond of human contact like this. He wrapped his cape around her and sat there gazing out at the city lights which twinkled beautifully.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes it's short. It's buildup for the next chapter though. The Marcus Brothers, I have now decided will be in the sequal which will come out with requests...Or I might just write it. I dunno. I have ideas. Yes, D is probably different in the fic than he is in the movie but that's just how I write. ^__^ Just so nobody has to ask. 


	4. The Decision Of A Lifetime,Literally

Heya! Hoped ya liked my double update! Didn't wanna keep ya hangin'. (bro?) Err...Anyway, the last few chapters will be more serious than the first ones. I hope to still ad some humor as usual but still, a little bit's got to be serious, being a VHD fic. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They sat ther for a while, silent as the stars that hung above. Kat moved a bit and ended up laying in D's lap, his right hand on her waist to keep her from falling. He stroked her hair softly. Left hand spoke softly as not to wake her but just enough so that D could hear.  
  
LH: She's like a daughter to you...or is she?  
  
D: I don't know which.  
  
LH: She's not safe with you and you know it too. She needs to go back.  
  
D: ..........  
  
LH: Dont even say you want to take her.  
  
D: ....................................  
  
LH: SIlent treatment, eh? Fine.  
  
D spoke up again suddenly after a few moments of the peacful silence of the night.  
  
D: I dont know what I want...  
  
LH: Really? I hadn't noticed. She has friends and family that love her. I know you'd die for that. On the other hand... She could give you that.   
  
D: Stop contradicting yourself.  
  
LH: Am I? I know every move you make before you make it and your every thought that runs through your head. I'm merely stating the obvious.  
  
Silence ensued until D turned his head away from the tree to a small noise..   
  
LH: What on Earth-  
  
D: Quiet...  
  
He held onto Kat a bit tighter, scanning the dark grasses. The horse was off somwhere in the hills...Who was that? A strange male voice spoke calmly from behind them.  
  
???: Lovable little thing, isn't she? Pity. She'd hate you.   
  
D Turns quickly, spinning around on the limb to lok at he who spoke. A tall, pale figure stood in the darkness. Not anyone he knew nor, honestly wanted to know from the sound of it.  
  
D: Who are you? Show yourself.  
  
???: *laughs hautily* As if you cannot see me, Vampire Hunter. That human blinds you so. I'll be happy to...remove that distraction.  
  
D: I wish you good luck.  
  
???: Why thank you.  
  
D had heard Meier Link's voice before. It was not his...And as I said, nobody he'd ever encountered.   
  
D: Come out, vampire!  
  
???: Do you think I'm that stupid? I have no sword.  
  
D Lept down from the tree, still clutching Kat in his arms. If he had been thinking, he would have stayed up there. Alas though. Our hunter was not exactly minding the fact that he had no idea who this was and if he was lying.   
  
???: Or do I?   
  
??? Lept out at D, still shrouded in the darkness. D dodged quickly, though barely. The unknown vampire held a very large sword. An example of somthing close would be Inu-Yahsa's steel cleaving fang. ??? Swung at him again. D doged well but in the process of this, dropped Kat....Who, (I dont know how) was still asleep after hitting the ground.   
  
D: Kat!   
  
D skidded to a halt, turning and bloting back to his sleeping companion. ???'s sword crached down in his way, almost clipping D's hand off. D snapped back and while recovering for a whole 2 seconds, ??? had Kat up in his arms now. Kat now awoke to the new feeling of someone else holding her. Her eyes snapped open to see a dark figure holding her. This wouldnt have been a problem exept...it wasn't D...She had no idea who it WAS! SHe treid to scream but her mouth was snapped over like lightning by ???'s hand. Kat bit his hand, blood spilling into her mouth. She choked and coughed on the liquid. D ran at him to snatch her back but immediately stopped as ??? put a sharp, clawlike nail to her throat. He had released her mouth but she was still getting the taste of blood from her pallette.   
  
D: Put her down.  
  
???: Why? Don't you want her?   
  
D: Not like this...  
  
???: Really? A little too bad then.   
  
??? ran his finger down her, between her breasts to her stomach. Kat knew somthing bad was about to happen... She couldnt even move due to the vampire's iron grip.   
  
Kat: Let go of me! I dont like this...  
  
???: Oh but you should. You want it just as much as he does. *He motioned to D*  
  
Kat: *Looks to D* What?  
  
???: Brace yourself, child!  
  
D: NO! *he yelled out viciously*  
  
??? Grinned and stbbed his nail straight into Kat, Dropping her to the ground. This was not as bad as the next... D was frozen to that spot. He knew he had to get ???'s sword but his body would not comply with his mind. All he could do was stare painfully at Kat who was on the ground, clutching her wound and clenching her teeth. Meanwhile, ??? went for the sword. He ran past D once he had it in his pale hands. He held it, pint down against the middle of Kat's chest. Kat didn't put up much of a fight through the now blinding pain of the nail wound. She reached her hand out to D...  
  
Kat: *She opened her mouth as to say somthing but nothing came to her throat.*  
  
D: Kat.... GET THE HELL OFF HER!  
  
  
  
D was now 'thawed' and lept at ???. ??? immdiately soved down the sowrd srtaight into Kat who let out a yell of searing pain. ???'s sowrd was withdrawn and he stepped back to let D have her. D forgot about ??? and stopped next to Kat. He hadn't the time to bind the wound or anything else. Kat's eyes where blank but she still felt him hold her near. She could say nothing as a puddle of blood formed around them, shimmering crimson against the moonlight. D looked up at ???, eyes like lasers in a death glare.   
  
???: Take her.  
  
D: What?   
  
???: You heard me.  
  
D: I wouldn't hurt her...  
  
???: Your clumsiness has already cost her much! Save her. If you leave her here, she will die. If you take her anywhere, she will die.   
  
D: No...I won't...  
  
???: Then you give her a death sentance! You are selfish, Hunter D!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will D do? Will Kat (Well...I) die?! Or will D harm her, a human, to save her? We'll find out, now won't we?  
  
R&R Please! 


	5. Black Hats and Red Gushes

To answer a request for the Marcus Brothers, again, They will have a big part in the sequal. I promise! I'm just focusing on D and Kat for now. One more thing, this fic on whole is short! I like it that way. As soon as it's over though I will write the sequal. This might be the last chapter for this one ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
Okay okay! Second last thing! Just so nobody has to ask, The reason I'm not focusing on the ??? vampire's name and such is that he's just sort of a....lesser character. I didn't really think it mattered what his name was so I just made it easier for everyone and left him as ???. Thanks!  
  
(Okay, thats it. I'm done talking...)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
D just...was right then. He stared on into Kat's eyes, her painful eyes that looked up to him. They pleaded and begged for it to stop. Kat coughed up blood, choking on it with no choice but to let it run in a trickle out of her mouth. Her eyes where turning glassy as D knelt to her.   
  
???: That's it.  
  
D glared at the vampire one last time before he picked Kat up onto his right arm and leaned into her neck. Kat's eyes shot straight open at the feeling of his fangs peircing her flesh. He would have stroked her hair or somthing to calm her but this wasn't really an option just then. After a moment, D was ripped off of her by ??? who shoved him to the ground and went in himself, about halfway through the process. D just sat there, a small trickled of her blood running from his mouth. He wiped it away with his hand and really took in what he had just done. Kat was losing vision control and could only feel that whoever was drinking from her now...was not D anymore. She gripped at ???'s back, trying in vain to weakly pull him off.   
  
After a minute or two, it seemed as hours has passed, ??? lifted from her, walking away with a smirk and a satisfied look on his face.   
  
???: Thank you, Vampire Hunter. You've just done me well. Her body will now die.  
  
D didn't pay much mind to ??? as he walked away into the shadow. He scrambled over to Kat who was going through painful convusions. The fang wounds in her neck bled only slightly as her complection went a little lighter...Movement stopped completely and D just watched, holding Kat in his arms. Her eyes now opened slowly. Her pupils where... small (for lack of the word at the moment) even in the pitch black of the night. They seemed, bright and alive yet different. She spoke softly to him.  
  
Kat: That hurt like hell, I hope you know.  
  
D just grinned. She was okay...ish. As she spoke, D could see her newly formed fangs...A dark reminder in her sweet face. (No I'm not complimenting myself. XD) The saying that it is darkest before dawn was right. The sun rose slowly over the face of the horizon. Kat feel back into a dazed sort of slumber as D picked her up and called the horse to take her home.  
  
The next day, Kat awoke at 3pm. She sat up in her bed, a black hat falling to her lap. She laughed and laughed as she dressed in all black and slapped D's hat on her head. She ran outside to meet her friends. D was gone and she knew it. He'd been sent back to his own world. She smiled the whole way across town.  
  
Doma, who had met up with her later: Where the heck did you get that?!   
  
Kat: *looks at her* Huh? Oh, the hat? From...a friend.   
  
Doma: Luuuucky! That hat looks familiar though.... Oh and you definately ned braces or SOMthing! What is with those....teeth on you, girl!?  
  
Kat: *smiles* I guess they just...grew in over night.  
  
Doma: I haer you had some wierd guy at your house. Who was he? I haven't seen you for the last couple days and I got worried.  
  
Kat: *Laughs* He was...let's just say...a real...character.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^__^! *claps* I'm going to start writing the sequal right now so I'll see you soon! Please keep reviewing! I love to know what you think!  
  
Review Response (Most Chapters (Not in order of prority. Only in order in which they show up on the review page.):  
  
Ashley Sinstar:  
  
Err...Glad you where looking forward to this...I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult but thanks for reviewing!  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl:  
  
Thanks! I live between Sacramento and San Franscisco. Yeah...I'm sorry your grandma got evacuated... Anyways! I could see how your Concious and Curiosity could get a litte...out of hand. ^__^; Peace!  
  
Addi:  
  
No worries! I'm glad you like reading my fic. I hope you get better ! Ah yes... *Has D all over her desktop. Drools* o__o'' Ahem... We all do love D! *goes to huggle him but...decides not to...* n-n'  
  
Kidagakashantelast:   
  
*pant pant* Your name is soo long! But kewl. ^^ I wouldn't leave ya stranded in the middle of a fic! I personally, hate that. Markus Bros. are tight so they'll have a major part in the sequal. *Goes off to read your ficcys!* n.n  
  
Kitala:  
  
Thanks! I've been daydreaming about it in Algebra class for some time now! Oops! Did I say that out loud...?   
  
Ed the mastermind:  
  
Thank you! No..you didn't spell 'pretty' right but who cares! VHD Rocks!  
  
Mrs. Tepes:  
  
That's one of my teacher's names... o__o;; Either way, thanks and umm...I'm not quite sure but I think you asked about D having fangirls... *Sorry! I didnt get it! x_x* Well, being one of D's fan girls, I know I would hang onto his arm all day till he shoved me off! Then I'd take his hecka cool hat! lol  
  
limpet666:  
  
o_o; 666??? Thanks! I like to keep all my fics semi-origional. I'm glad you like it so much and I hope the sequal will be even better!  
  
Kidagakashantelast:  
  
*Copied and pasted you name* ^^; Thank you soo much for reviewing twice! As I said up there, the Markus Bros. will definately show up. 


End file.
